Getting Pranky
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: After some serious thought, Nina and Anna decide to make amends and share a small apartment. However, pestering each other has always been fun, so they couldn't possibly give up on that completely. Everything started with a far too cheerful Anna...and that could never be a good thing. How much chaos will an epic prankwar between the two sisters cause? Well, you might be surprised..
1. Starting the Day Colorful

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a drabble for Tekken, so I hope I did well. If I made any (silly) mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. Hopefully, Nina's in character. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_~ Her intuition told her that something wasn't quite right... ~_

* * *

Nina stood in the kitchen, her outfit of the day in her hands. It consisted of black and purple mainly; her two favorite colors combined. Not that she could care any less at the moment. She was waiting (impatiently, may I add) for the moment that Anna would finally get out of the bathroom. Though something told her that the other woman was taking her time just to annoy the hell out of Nina. Well, she had to admit that her oh so beloved sister was definitely succeeding at that. The blonde ground her teeth. She was _so_ not a morning person, and Anna _so_ made it worse. Then again, it was all her own fault, since she agreed to share an appartment together.

The eldest Williams sister ran a hand through her smooth, glossy blonde locks, as her thoughts wandered back to that weird conversation. The subject came up almost two weeks ago. It seemed that both sisters were sick of all the catfights and they'd just wanted to end it. The sooner the better. They did share a bond, after all. Surprisingly, Anna had been the one who had suggested it and of course, Nina had been _very_ suspicious at first. However, she'd decided to give her younger sister the benefit of doubt and indeed, nothing had happened between them for the past two weeks. That had to mean something, right?

"Moooorning," Anna cried in a sing-song voice, as she winked at her sister, who merely lifted a thin brow at her.

As always, the femme fatale made a grand entrance, even if it was for only one person.

"That took you long enough," the blonde then commented rather coolly, as she passed her sibling on her way to the bathroom.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," the pretty brunette replied, just as cheerfully as she looked.

Nina halted in the middle of the small, clean and cozy kitchen. Her crystal-blue eyes narrowed dangerously, as she gave the other woman a suspicious look. Her intuition told her that something wasn't quite right...

But eventually, she just shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom. Eight o'clock in the morning was still too darn early to bitch around. She still had the whole day to tease her sibling with whatever she could think of (because annoying each other had always been fun, so they wouldn't give up on that completely. Only the violence would decrease... if only a little).

After grabbing her shampoo and her favorite bar of soap (she never used anything that Anna had used before), she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm jets of water that cascaded down her back were a great relief for her sore muscles and her mood. A hot shower and a nice cup of sweet tea had both the same effect on her.

When Nina was done, she wrapped a towel around her and was about to step out of the bathroom. On her way to the door, she swiftly glanced at the mirror... only to make her heart stop beating. A horrified gasp unintentionally escaped her; her once so beautiful, blonde hair was now an ugly, bright green. This could only mean one thing: Anna had been messing around with _her_ shampoo and put hair dye in it...

Which explained why she'd been taking her sweet time today.

_Oh, that bitch was going to die..._

* * *

**A/N: I'd be flattered if you shared your thoughts on this. :) Depending on the reactions I get, I might come up with a sequel. We all want to know about Nina's masterplan, don't we? ...Oh, who am I kidding. XD**


	2. Bon Appetit!

**A/N: I decided to make a full story of this one. I already have had a project similar to this one. It's fun, I'll admit that, but I still hope that I can pull it off a second time. Any suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the support so far! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites so far: Gia-DJ, AnimeQueen1260, MonsterHunterXD, Ss-StangzStyle, and ACCOUNT-FOREVER-UNUSED.**

* * *

~ _"It's nothing personal. Oh wait, it is: I don't trust you." ~_

* * *

Nina halted when she finally reached the front door of her apartment, her keys in her left hand. However, she made no move to open the door just yet, because her intuition was telling her that the atmospere was far too quiet. And it smelled differently.

_Hmm... This is interesting._

Admittedly, it felt like the alarm bells were ringing more often now, after her little prank, so it could also just be her imagination. Still, she wasn't dense; she wouldn't take any risks from now on. Knowing Anna, she had most likely put a machine on the other side of the door that would launch sharp spears in her direction as soon as she opened the door.,. or something even worse. Well, then it was only good that she knew how to dodge blows.

The blonde beauty had to smile despite everything when she thought of Anna's face, all covered in rash after she'd used her moisturizer this morning. That, combined with her panic attack, had been quite an amusing sight. Nina's little revenge had been more than successful. Once again, her relationship with Anna had proved to be very useful, because she was the only one who knew that her younger sister was allergic to peanuts.

Needless to say, the eldest woman hadn't been able to resist putting some peanut powder into her moisturizer when she wasn't looking. Not enough to kill her, of course, but certainly more than enough to show the annoying woman who was boss here. One could say a lot of things about Nina, but nobody could deny the fact that she was as quiet and deadly as a snake when she needed to be. Unfortunately for her, this was a trait that both sisters shared. That was another reason why she had to be on her guard now.

After some hesitation, the blonde opened the door and stepped inside the apartment. At once, a delicious smell wafted her way and she breathed in deeply. Okay, so no dangerous objects were thrown at her head so far, but her curiosity only rose.

"What's this?" the pretty blonde asked, when she stepped into the cozy kitchen again and saw that dinner was on the table already.

It seemed that the beautiful Anna had been waiting for her. It really looked like the brunette had done her best on it, too, but Nina could only be suspicious. Because let's face it, when was the last time her younger sister had ever cooked for her? Oh, that's right; _never_.

The pretty brunette looked up and smiled (although from this angle, it looked as though it didn't reach her eyes). "Nina... Hello to you, too. I cooked for you. Rice à la Anna. Smells nice, doesn't it?"

The blonde let out a rather uncharacteristic snort at those words, but her tone was deadpan. "You _can't_ cook."

The dark-haired beauty put her hands on her hips and gave her sister a disapproving look, pursing her deep red lips to show that she wasn't pleased. "Now, now. No need to be so harsh. I learned a thing or two when I had to take care of myself," she reminded her older sister.

_Yeah, sure_, Nina thought sarcastically, while rolling her crystal-blue eyes.

"Have a seat, Nina."

Reluctantly, the eldest sister did as she was told. She examined the younger woman's cheeks as discrete as she could. The rash had almost completely disappeared and only a faint reddish shade was left on her cheeks. It looked weird, as though she had put on too much rouge on the wrong places. Nina tried to hide the fact that she was smirking, knowing that it would only aggravate Anna. The poor woman had been through enough trouble today. She probably hadn't even gone outside all day, too scared that someone she knew would see her in this state.

At that moment, Anna noticed her older sister staring at her. For a moment, Nina feared that she would try to throw her plate at her, but she was relieved that the only thing she did was ask, "Why aren't you eating? Your food's getting cold."

Nina pushed the plate away from her with a resolute gesture.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a defiant look, staring at her through her blonde bangs. "You honestly think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? Oh, _please_! I know you better than that."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Nina narrowed her striking blue eyes in response; a telltale sign that she was close to losing her temper. "Switch the plates. _Now_."

"What, _why_?"

"It's nothing personal. Oh wait, it is: I don't trust you."

She wouldn't be too surprised if her sweet little sister had put something in her food. Rat poison, for example. Or sleeping pills at the least. Everyone knew how far Anna would go for victory. Nina wouldn't put it past her if she was playing dirty right now, ignoring all the rules.

At her unspoken accusation, Anna let out an exasperated sigh and she lifted a thin brow. "Are you implying that I'd actually try to poison my own _sister_? You're crazy. And I'm deeply disappointed that you'd dare to say something like that!"

Nina, however, gave her a flat look, as if to say, _"Cut the crap, sweetie. I'm seeing right through your lies."_

"But if it makes you feel better..." She shook her head and switched her plate with Nina's in a fluid motion. "Then by all means. Paranoid much? Working with Jin has had its impacts on you, hm?"

The eldest sister didn't reply to that, but waited until Anna had taken a bite from the rice dish. After witnessing that she was still alive and breathing (although the blonde wasn't sure if that counted as good news), she was convinced enough that it wouldn't hurt her and she started eating as well.

"Bon appetit, sister."

Something about the way Anna just said that sounded a little unsettling. But Nina figured that she was imagining things. Perhaps Anna wasn't as bad as she thought. She really seemed to be putting effort into making things work between them. She couldn't say the same about herself, though.

"This doesn't taste so bad," the eldest Williams sister admitted after a while of comfortable silence.

"And you thought I couldn't cook..."

The brunette's sister merely shrugged.

"So tell me, Nina, how was your day so far?"

After some time, however, Nina's stomach started to feel rather... weird. There really was no other word to it. It was making embarrassing, loud noises that even caused her sister to raise a brow at her, to which she mumbled a quick "Sorry."

In fact, it was as though any moment, she could... Uh-oh.

When she realized that this couldn't possibly end well, she made a dash to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Anna got up from her place and walked to the only open drawer in the kitchen. She glance down at a bottle. The word 'Laxative' was written in black, bold letters.

A smirk danced across her cherry red lips, as she felt that feeling of euphoria overtake her. "You didn't trust me, huh? Can't blame you, though, because you were right to suspect me."

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do this time?**

**Next chapter: _"My, my. Never thought I would see the day that you were getting fat."_**

**Can you guess what the next prank will be about?**


	3. Too Small For Comfort

**A/N: I usually write much longer chapters, but for some reason, I can't with this story (though that's probably got to do something with the fact that I can't see the sisters start a prankwar). Anyways, thanks a ton for all the support. Hope you enjoy this one as well. As a headsup, this story will probably have eight chapters, so you know what you can expect. :)**

**Thanks: soso, ACCOUNT-FOREVER-UNUSED, Wellsy71,  .x CandiBabes .x, cwazzy-gyal123, Aikido Kasshin Ryu, and AnimeQueen1260.**

* * *

~ _"My, my. Never thought I would see the day that you of all people would get fat." ~_

* * *

"I simply can't believe this! All of my clothes are too _tight_! I only fit my underwear and the clothes I woke up to," the pretty brunette exclaimed in pure horror, as she looked at her own reflection.

It was a little unsettling that she had such extreme moodswings, but it wasn't that hard to understand why, either. Her room was a complete mess; piles of clothes were scattered on her bed and on the floor, the cupboard was open and other clothing items spilled right out of it. Now, Nina had always known that Anna had _a lot_ of clothes. Most women did, after all, but this... This looked as though a tornado had gone through her room and to be frankly, she was sure that she'd never seen some of the items before. Honestly, where did she get all the money from to buy all of this?

"My, my. Never thought I would see the day that _you_ of all people would get fat," the thoroughly amused blonde commented from where she was leaning against the doorframe, watching the drama queen that was her younger sister almost explode in anger.

The other woman never ceased to amuse her, but she would keep that piece of information to herself.

"Shut up," Anna cried furiously, shooting her older sister a deadly look. Almost as deadly as that nasty right hook of hers. "Oh, what am I supposed to wear today if I want to buy new clothes?"

"Well... you could always borrow something from me if you really don't have anything to wear...and if you promise to keep it intact, that is," the blonde suggested.

At first, the only reaction she got was a disgusted look, but eventually, Anna sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Very well, then. I'll go get you something."

Nina turned around to leave again, not the least bothered by Anna's tone of voice (it was something she was used to, after all), but halted when she heard, "Nina."

"Looking over her shoulder, she replied, "What is it?"

"I uh, just... thanks."

Giving the brunette woman a half upturn of the lips, she said calmly, "Don't mention it."

She brushed her glossy golden blonde bangs out of her eyes and continued the way to her own bedroom. That beginning of a smirk stayed on her face, though.

So, as it turned out, _all_ of Anna's clothes had shrunk mysteriously. Not that it mattered much, since most of her clothes were rather revealing... But let's face it, what better way was there to test their new washing machine in many different ways than to use her clothes for it? Nina just wondered how long it would take for Anna to find out that she had something to do with this. Well, that's what you got when you dared to mess with her. Too bad for Anna that she had to learn that the hard way. Oh well, at least she wouldn't be able to forget it this way...

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:_"Ugh… very mature."_**

**I would also appreciate it if you could take a look at my new poll on my profile, and vote. :)**


	4. Oops!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been away for a few weeks. I know it's super short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks: cwazzy-gyal123, and Aikido Kasshin Ryu.**

* * *

~ _"Ugh... very mature." ~_

* * *

"Have a seat. I'll be right back with our drinks," Nina told the silver-haired man.

"Alright," was all Lee Chaolan said, before sitting down on the comfortable couch and taking in his surroundings with mild interest. "Hmm... how interesting is this."

Just when Lee noticed that there weren't that many pictures of the Williams sisters, let alone one that showed the two of them together, smiling, the blonde female entered the small living-room again, with two damping cups of tea and some snacks on the silver tray that she was holding. She quietly set one in front of him.

"Excellent! Thank you."

Nina nodded politely, while sitting down and starting, "So, what was it that you want-"

The woman halted with a startled gasp, as soon as she had lowered herself onto the couch and the sound of a loud fart echoed through the quiet room, much like a gunshot. Nina's crystal blue eyes widened considerably in pure embarrassment, her mouth forming a shocked o-shape at the same moment that she felt she was sitting on some sort of cushion. That was when realization kicked in, and everything started making sense now. Well, she shouldn't be surprised now.

With a highly peeved look adorning her face, the blonde reached behind her, until her hand found what she'd been looking for. "Ugh… very mature," the woman muttered, before grabbing the cream-colored fart cushion and throwing it over Lee's head to a point where it became invisible for her.

Lee, who had been watching Nina quite intently, smirked, but chose not to comment on it.

It wasn't that hard for the annoyed female to guess what this was all about, and more importantly, who was responsible for this stupidity. Anna... Humiliating her in front of her guest, too. The nerve! If she wanted to play it like this, then Nina would show her what would happen. Her sweet sister would soon enough get a taste of her own medicine. That was a promise.

She would pay for this, later. And _how_...

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter: _"Now that's what I call a prank."_**


	5. It's You!

**A/N: Thankfully, this piece is a little longer. For some reason, I've been having trouble with the length of each chapter. Or maybe my muse is dying on me. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: cwazzy-gyal123, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, and poeticlove88.**

* * *

~ _"Now _that's_ what I call a prank." ~_

* * *

Nina drummed boredly with her fingers on the tabletop in the kitchen. Anna could return any moment now, so her excitement was hard to hide. One shouldn't blame her for that, though. Not when she had planned-

The sound of the front door opening and closing again interruped her train of thoughts. This could only mean one thing: Anna was home, though judging by the sounds of male laughter, she wasn't alone. Apparently, the femme fatale had brought her latest flirt with her this time. This was even more than the blonde had been hoping for! It seemed that Lady Fortune was on her side today.

To be honest, the pretty blonde already knew what the man that Anna had brought home with her looked like, before actually seeing him. they were always the same, after all; big, tall, muscular idiots with brains the size of a peanut. Then again, that shouldn't baffle anyone, since you had to be about the biggest idiot in the world to want to have a relationship with her younger sister (and no, she wasn't jealous). Or maybe all men were the same; Nina would lie if she said that Anna wasn't attractive. Perhaps that was all what men cared about these days, what with the media forcing their ideas of feminine perfection on the public.

_Whatever, not my problem now_, Nina thought indifferently, because she had more things on her mind at the moment.

The blonde then quietly got up from her place, silent like a cat, to spy on the couple in the living room (Anna wasn't the only one who could be sneaky from time to time). Everything seemed to go well between the two... until the blonde man's expression slowly started to change when he smelled something extremely unpleasant. This made Nina smile triumphantly, because she could practically smell the victory; her homemade stinkbomb, hidden under the couch, was working, and _how_.

"Is there something wrong, Jake?" the brunette female cooed.

"What's this smell?" the man, whose name apparently was Jake, inquired, still looking as though someone had shoved a huge plate of dung right under his big nose.

"What smell, handsome?" The woman's voice still sounded sweeter than syrup, but the warm smile that adorned her delicate face never seemed to reach her cold eyes.

That should be a warning for the man, had he not been immune to subtleness. Perhaps Anna had finally realized how stupid this guy really was...

_Nah, not a chance_, Nina thought, shaking her head, because she knew her sister better than anyone.

Still, if this would ever end in some sort of fight, then the man was no match for her, no matter how muscular he was.

Jake was silent, as he used his highly developed sense of smell to find out where exactly this unbearable smell of rotting eggs was coming from. This made Nina wonder briefly where her sister had found this guy. Probably in some obscure bar called Seventh Heaven, or something the like.

The man then managed to scare both Williams sisters when he cried, "It's you!" and he pointed to his date of this night.

For a short moment, it was eerily quiet in the room and Nina could almost swear how she felt the temperature drop below the freezing point. The next instant, she had to avert her gaze because of what the brunette did to the poor man. Soon enough, the silence returned, only broken by the moans of pain that Jake was giving.

"Nobody insults me in my own house, honey. You're no exception," Anna said, sugary, before standing up to drag Jake out of their apartment.

"Now _that's_ what I call a prank," Nina muttered with a smirk, before quietly going upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Bonuspoints for you if you can guess the reference to that famous game (hint; it's a certain name).**

**Next chapter: _"You'll realize soon enough how talented I am in the kitchen, my dear sister."_**


	6. Something Stinks in Here

**A/N: I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that a new chapter is up. The bad news is that the next update will probably be months later. This year will be a pretty tough one for me and I have to make some hard decisions. This means that I'll most likely hardly update this year, due to life being very busy. I hope you'll have enough patience with me.**

**Thanks: cwazzy-gyal123, Snorbie, and bogey654.**

* * *

~ _"__You'll realize soon enough how talented I am in the kitchen, my dear sister."_

* * *

Anna snickered softly, as she put the object, borrowed from none other than Marshall Law, in Nina's handbag. "You'll realize soon enough how talented I am in the kitchen, my dear sister..."

Who had ever thought that she would've need this guy some day? Well, she certainly hadn't expected that. Not that she was complaining.

All she had to do now was wait...

* * *

"What in the _world_..." Nina's voice faltered when she encountered the stinking fish in her handbag.

She had to breathe through her mouth in order not to gag, because this stench would surely knock you out for a while. Well, this case certainly stinked of Anna and at once, everything that had happened today made sense to her: why people had been avoiding her all day, but had given her strange, almost disgusted, looks behind her back, instead. All because of this big, stupid fish lying in het bag and smelling an awful lot like a rotting rat... but probably ten times worse. She didn't know, for she'd never had the pleasure to know what a rotting rat smelled like (however, she was sure that if it was up to Anna, she would find out yesterday).

Where the hell had she found it, anyways? Nina decided that it didn't matter.

She snatched a kitchen knife from the drawer in one swift move, showing that she had more experience with the weapon. "That rotten piece of... ugh!" she growled, while throwing the weapon expertly away from her.

It landed, shaking slightly, right on the doorfame, only mere inches from where Anna entered the always small and cozy kitchen.

She stopped and raised a thin brow at that, seemingly unimpressed. "Can I safely conclude that it's either _that_ time of the month, or you're just too happy to see me?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

This question didn't go quite well with Nina, though. She exhaled sharply and merely said, "Out."

"But I was just-" Anna started, a little too innocently.

"Get out. _Now_!" This time, the blonde had raised her voice, enough to make it all too clear that she didn't tolerate any contradiction, especially not from _her._

A tiny smirk made its place onto the dangerous brunette's flawless face, as she raised her hands in mock-defense. "Okay. It's alright. I'll come back when you've cooled off." She turned around to leave, but halted, licking over her cherry red lips once again. "Nina... is that your new perfume I'm smelling? Interesting scent..."

This time, she had to duck, because of her older sister launching another knife in her direction, again dangerously close. Her quick reflex had saved her this time and the only thing that the young woman did, was letting out a cruel laugh that would most likely haunt the blonde in her nightmares.

But this war was not over...

* * *

**A/N: Meh, not my best work, but I'd still appreciate reading your thoughts on this. :)**

**Next chapter: _"You're about to get the suprise of your life, if not a heart-attack..."_**


	7. Crawling Up and Down

**A/N: ****Thanks: Snorbie, bogey654, and cwazzy-gyal123.**

* * *

_~ "You're about to get the suprise of your life, if not a heart-attack. Too bad I won't be there to witness it..." ~_

* * *

Nina snickered softly, as she carefully emptied the bottle's content in her sister's new handbag. If one saw her now, they would almost think that she had lots of experience with this kind of stuff. Well, a prankwar between her sister certainly had helped her there.

When she was done with everything, she closed the accessory again.

However, the smirk that adorned the woman's face just remained there. "You're about to get the surprise of your life, if not a heart-attack. Too bad I won't be there to witness it..."

Oh well. At least the rest of the town would be there to enjoy the wonderful sight. That counted for something too, right? Yes, this would show her.

She felt so _evil_ for doing this. It was easy to compare with that same rush that the pretty blonde felt when she was standing in a battlefield, ready to finish her opponent with one last blow. That alone made this all worth it, but of course, the results counted the most. Anna was_ so_ going to get it this time! And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"Anna."

Someone placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder and before she could recognize the male voice, muscle memory kicked in and she turned around in a swift move to give out the first punch. If it hadn't been for the man's quick reflexes, he would have had a terrible headache because of it.

"Hey, easy there. It's just me," he said.

"Oh... Oops!" Anna deflated slightly, now that she saw it was Paul Phoenix. "I'm sorry. I thought you were... someone else."

_Nina, for example_, she thought, but she had no intention of telling him; it would only lead to unnecessary questions.

"Hey, it's okay. Can't say it never happened to m-"

When he halted in the middle of his sentence, the femme fatale couldn't help but cock a thin brow at him. "What is it, Paul?"

"Oh, it's... I mean, there's a... uh..." the blond started, but he seemed a little unsure of how to finish.

"Oh, just spit it out already!"

"Uhm... You have a little problem. Your handbag," Paul said, pointing at said red accessory.

The pretty brunette followed his line of vision and looked down. Her eyes widened considerably in what had to be pure horror when she finally noticed the big black ants, all crawling out of her handbag at top speed. Some were even trying to climb on her arm. With a strangled shriek, she catapulted the handbag away from her, which landed a few meters further on the trottoir. Some people gave her funny looks, but she was just too shell-shocked at the moment to notice any of that (and to kick their butts for it).

It took her quite a while to control her breathing and her hand rested on her heart, the latter beating at least twice as hard now.

When she'd finally calmed down enough, only one thought crossed her mind. Of course, leave it to Nina to use her biggest fear against her... That filthy _bitch_! There was absolutely no doubt about the fact that she was probably laughing her head off, wherever she was at the moment.

Well, thankfully, she still had more than enough ideas to torment her up to the point where she would never dare to sleep anymore. And no, she felt not ashamed at all to use them against the blonde and she_ certainly_ wouldn't die without a fight.

"What are you looking at?" she almost-snarled at an overly curious passersby. The latter quickly averted his gaze and hurried away as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by a conversation in which someone admitted to be scared of ants. So, who do you want to win this prankwar?**

**Next chapter (not the last yet!): _"That was for the ants. Enjoy your book."_**


	8. The Crawling Continues

**A/N: Maybe it's the fact that I'm scared of the very same thing that it made this look believable...**

**Thanks: bogey654, and Aikido Kasshin Ryu.**

* * *

_~ "__That was for the ants. Enjoy your book... while you can."_ ~

* * *

It was an excellent evening. No, perhaps that was an understatement, what with the way things were going; Nina finally had some free time on her hands to read that book that she had bought weeks ago. With the soft pitter-patter of the rain in the background, and a damping cup of her favorite tea near her, she honestly couldn't have been any happier at the moment. And the lights in the room ensured for the right, peaceful atmosphere. Little did she know that danger was lurking nearby and that happiness wouldn't stay for long...

As it happened, Anna was just waiting for the right moment to strike. The eldest sibling seemed to be so utterly engrossed in the book that she didn't even notice her. Well, it was either that, or she was ignoring her intentionally. Whatever the case, she would regret that fact soon enough.

Feeling that now was the time to act, the dangerous brunette carefully put the fake plastic object she was holding in her hand on Nina's leg, before moving away and putting a safe distance between her and her sister... you know, just to be sure. She didn't want to be in the crossfire when her oh so beloved sister would freak out.

Almost at once, Nina looked up from her book when she felt the light weight on her leg. A silent beat passed, in which time seemed to stand still completely, before she started to scream bloody murder. She jumped out of her seat, making the spider fall on the ground. Without wasting a second, the woman hit the plastic spider swiftly and repeatedly with the back of the book. After the third hit, however, she realized that something was off when the spider still wasn't as flat as a pancake. Carefully, she nudged the thing with the book, suddenly realizing that she'd been tricked..._again_.

The blonde gave her younger sister a rather deadpan look, demanding an explanation with that single expression.

And an explanation she got, "That was for the ants. Enjoy your book... while you can."

Anna's ominous laughter still rang in Nina's ears long after the former had left her alone. There was nothing left of the warmth in the room, almost as though her sister took it all with her when she'd left. For the first time in a while, she felt a sickly feeling in her stomach, afraid of what other horrors might come on her path.

But some things were better left unknown...

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter (the last!):** _**It was silent between them for a while, until Nina said, "We really are idiots, aren't we?"**_


	9. On Second Thought

**A/N: Yay, the last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me for as long as it lasted and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**Thanks: LorenzoDaVinci, bogey654, and cwazzy-gyal123.**

* * *

_~ It was silent between them for a while, until Nina eventually said, "We really are idiots, aren't we?" ~_

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment. Eerily quiet, even. For unsuspecting people, this was more than logical, seeing that it was almost four o'clock in the morning. Nina, however, didn't belong to that particular group of people. She knew better. Oh yes, she did.

She would never forget how harsh her roommate could be, how cunning and crafty she acted. No, she wouldn't hesitate to attack this early in the morning, when Nina would practically be harmless. The blonde certainly wouldn't put it past her younger sister. These past few days had proved that more than once, after all those events with glue, paint, itching powder, invisible wires and much, much more. At this point, it felt as though the nightmares would never stop. They had landed on a point where there was no turning back.

_This madness has to stop… before it kills both of us_, Nina thought with a frown. Still, that was easier said than done, especially when Anna was involved.

The blonde was currently lying in her bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Half of her face was covered by a small bag of ice, which barely relieved the pain enough to make it bearable. She felt a lot for muttering a long string of four letter words, but knew it wouldn't help. In fact, her whole body still hurt from the collision with the heavy flour sacks, but she fervently hoped Anna was in a much worse condition, thanks to the sudden tennis balls attack, courtesy of Nina herself.

Suddenly, the blonde heard how her bedroom door opened slowly, and it softly closed again. For a moment, Nina contemplated whether she should pretend to be asleep, just to see what her sister had in mind for her this time, or make clear that she already knew of her presence. She chose for the latter (more out of her own safety than anything else) and switched on the bedside lamp on the nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, just when the dangerous brunette noted, "I see you're still awake?"

A quiet, awkward beat passed between the Williams sisters, as neither of them replied. Eventually, it was the younger sibling who made the first move, by heading towards the occupied bed. Her dark eyes glistened in the little light that the lamp provided them and Nina found herself wondering if she should be worried.

The silent blonde shot her a rather suspicious look, as she repeated, "What are you doing here?"

If this behavior had offended the younger Williams, she knew how to hide it. "Relax. I've come in peace," she announced, while sitting at the edge of the bed.

It sagged a little under the newly added weight, but neither of them paid any attention to it.

Nina raised a brow. _Come in peace? Well, that's a first_, she thought, not believing a word of it.

The only reason that she didn't catapult her right out of bed was the fact that at least she was harmed… sort of (if you counted the ice pack), whereas Anna wasn't. But could you really blame her after everything that had happened to her so far? She glanced at Anna from the corner of her eyes. Now that she wasn't wearing any make-up, the bruises from earlier that week were showing again. Despite everything, Nina found herself smirking at the sight; at least she wasn't the only one in pain.

"I'm here for a proposal."

Again, the blonde raised a thin brow at her words. "And what kind of proposal might that be?"

Anna halted, as if to choose her words carefully. Then she said, "A provisional truce, before this flat collapses thanks to us."

The eldest woman bit her lower lip. Quite honestly, a truce didn't sound that bad, but since Anna was the one who had come up with it, something had to be behind it…

"What's wrong? Running out of ideas?" Nina questioned, a lightly teasing tone.

"Yeah, just as much as you're running out of flower sacks as of lately."

This time, the blonde frowned. "Then what's the catch?"

Anna sighed quietly. "There is no catch. I'm just sick of this endless fighting. We should stop now, before it will start costing lives."

Even though she sounded serious, Nina knew that that last part was meant to be a joke. Still, the brunette was right; it was the best for both of them (and the rest of the world) to quit now, before it would be too late to turn back…

Eventually, the eldest Williams nodded. "Very well, then. I'm in. But give me one reason to doubt you or any of your actions and I won't hesitate to kill you," she warned and she couldn't help but wonder quietly how threatening she looked with an ice pack on her head.

"Deal."

It was silent between them for a while, until Nina eventually said, "We really are idiots, aren't we?"

This earned her the tiniest of smiles. "True... But you've got to admit that my pranks were much better than yours."

"No way. They were immature and uncreative," Nina stated, a serious look crossing her face.

"_Hah!_ Says the one who doesn't know a thing about creativity."

"_Excuse_ me?" Nina spat indignantly, with a raised brow.

"Oh, you heard me. I've always been one step ahead of you."

"Oh really now? I'll show you what being a step ahead of people really means, because I haven't run out of ideas yet!" Nina challenged, before she could stop herself.

"We'll see about that..."

And so, the bickering and a prankwar started again, this time more intense than the previous round...

* * *

**A/N: I know, there's actually no prank in this one, so that might seem this ending boring. Still, a review with your thoughts on this would be nice, especially seeing that this is the last chapter. Thanks for taking your time to read this! :)**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: Gia-DJ, AnimeQueen1260, MonsterHunterXD, Ss-StangzStyle, soso, ACCOUNT-FOREVER-UNUSED, cwazzy-gyal123, Aikido Kasshin Ryu, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, bogey654, Guest, Walker of Nothing, Kuroda Aika, MadLaughter, and last, but certainly not least, Snorbie.**


End file.
